


secure

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dark Thor (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mommy Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: with odin dead Queen frigga finds herself powerless, a nobody. Her husband is dead. her son had his jotun queen with a heir on the way and she stood all alone with no title and gold. She decides to secure her future even if it meant seducing her golden son.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	secure

Frigga stood to the side unseeing as the hand maidens and royal guards moved her husband's lifeless body from their marital bed. She stood motionless as her maid dressed her to receive audience. Their words slipped through without registering. She shook startled from deep fog when her son, king Thor embraced her whispering words of love and sentiment.

The words Odin is dead rang through her skull jolting her from stasis. She saw the lords and ladies whispering behind their fancy hand fans. She quickly schooled her features breaking down into broken wails making the servants rush to her aid in event of her fainting. All the while her mind ran with possibilities of how she is nothing with her husband dead and her son and his queen occupying the throne with a heir on the way.

Odin was dead and that meant she was no longer the queen mother. She has nothing. No title to protect her. Everything she had belonged to those of royal blood which she is definitely not.

Her mother was a concubine to a high lord. When he passed away, the title and lands went to his eldest. Her step sisters got the gold. She got nothing but it did not matter for she secured affections of their King after all. As of now, her fate depended on her son, the perfect heir with shining blonde hair and broad shoulders.

It depended on Thor's grace that she is not cast out of the palace to live on the streets. But when did Frigga need fates to help her, she made her own fate. She is determined to get into good graces of her son even if involves whole lot of trouble sweet sweaty trouble.

Thor was frustrated. It has been a solid 6 months since he had a good fuck. Ever since his queen Loki ran away to her home country with her lover Sigyn three months pregnant, he was unable to get laid. He visited many brothels and took the servants, noble ladies to bed but they were unable to satisfy his appetites. The ladies were terrified of his girth and refused to go more than one round even with lengthy preparation. He missed Loki, the princess he was forced to marry for political gain. There was no love lost between them and Loki was clearly in love with her childhood playmate and friend Sigyn, a sweet red headed girl with wide innocent eyes and dimpled smile. 

Loki and he indulged in carnal pleasures to satisfy their needs. Loki was insatiable in bed and can keep up with his large appetite. Even though She made him drink a potion to allow her to fit his cock inside her tight pussy, the sex was worth watching his member shrink, She was kinky as hell and discovered new ways to fuck every time they slept together. He sorely missed her pussy. Add to that his father passed away this morning.

with his mother in shock he is being forced to plan his funeral playing nice with the visiting dignitaries looking appropriately sad all the while listening to the old croons nag and grumble.

After a long day of rushing through the palace meeting people he finally retired for the night with a flagon of mead with strict instructions to the guards outside his door to not disturb him. He sat with his wet hair in a silk gown by the fire contemplating his queen's absence when the sound of his door opening halts his thoughts drawing him to the present. He spoke in his cruelest tone, “ well.. well.. ..well, do you have a preferred method to end your life or should I choose for you?”

He turned around when no words of mercy or please your highness reached his ears. He felt his eyes glue to the figure standing at the door glowing in the dark.

His mother stood glowing in the dim light.Her golden tresses lay over her chest and shoulders not braided. Her golden hair glimmered in the fire falling way past the curve of her wide bottom in thick ringlets. Her porcelain face was soft and angelic as ever.She has a silver crown adorned with bright winking sapphires but not as bewitching as her baby blue eyes under her full lashes. 

She wore a flowy silk gown made of black lace ending above her ass cheeks. The gown clung to her petite body stretched tight around her full bosom and hugged her creamy shoulders teasing the sight of her full breasts.

And Thor couldn't stop himself from taking in her flat stomach and wide hips. She was barefoot gazing at him with hunger taking in his bare shoulders biting her plump lips and panting softly. Frigga was nearing her forties but she could give loki a stiff competition. 

Frigga came forward to stand beside her son taking his hand in her soft delicate fingers. She kissed each of his fingers. 

“ Thor...! My lord..My king. I pl.. plead you..my son to have mercy on your old mother. Let me take care of your...needs ah.. your pleasures and in return...! let me..let me stay in the palace.” she moaned sitting in his lap pressing open wet kisses to his jaw, neck rubbing his shoulders and groping his strength shamelessly. 

Thor shook his head bursting into mean laugh smoothing his hands onto her wide hips in awe.

“ My slutty Queen mother. So needy she will spread her legs of her son's cock to secure her place. Greedy whore spreading your legs for power even before your husband's funeral. Perhaps I should thrown you out for palace hounds to fuck your greedy hole and knot you like the bitch you are.”

“ or should I fuck you above Odin's lifeless body with his queen's slick dripping onto his face. You will like that won't you mother, your son pounding your loose pussy in your marital bed with your husband watching..” He sneered smacking her ass cheeks.

Frigga whimpered begging, “ Please....Thor..! Touc..nghh!” she orgasmed shuddering in his arms dripping her juices onto his furry thighs.

Thor gently pushed Frigga on the floor with her face resting near his bulge.  
He ran his thumb up her chin resting on her red lips gently pushing inside curling his fingers around her tongue pinching it. The old queen took his cock in her shaking hands placing sweet kisses along his length taking just the head in her mouth giving it a few kitten licks before swallowing him length whole.

Thor groaned watching her small lips stretched over his monstrous cock. Even the most seasoned whore had trouble fitting his cock but his mother took his entire length easily. Frigga hollowed her cheeks using her tongue on the underside of his cock. Thor bucked into the velvety heat thrusting deeper into her throat watching her throat bulge with his every thrust. He groaned twisting his hands pulling his cock out. He slapped his cock against her cheeks trailing precum over her lips and eyes and marking her.  
Frigga whined at the loss of cock, he thrust his cock past her pouty lips without any warning. She gagged around his thick length closing her eyes tipping her head for better position. His coarse curly hair tickled in her nose while his balls slapped her cheek. He thrust deeper and faster hitting the backside of her throat with low groans. Tears slid down her cheeks and Frigga had her hands in her folds fingering herself to his thrusts.

He stared at his lewd mother with dark blue eyes, his breathing labored as he neared his high. He pinched her nose and hissed.

“ Swallow.”

He roared loudly emptying his seed down her throat. Frigga swallowed the seed flooding her mouth greedily while she shook with her second orgasm.Some of the seed seeped out of the corners falling on her heavy mounds. Thor held still stroking her throat, groaned at his mother gulping down his cum.

In a shift motion he carried his mother to his bed bridal style her back hitting his red silken sheets. He pressed her to the bed with his cock rubbing her mound with her silk shift caught in between She hissed and whimpered when her son tore her gown baring her heaving body to his gaze. 

Her baby looked in awe and amazement at her exposed body and she felt her breath hitch and folds slicken at his adoration. He kissed the sweet curve of her neck, his hard chiseled chest pressed against her heavy breasts.  
She loved the feel of her baby boy, the mighty thunder god born from her womb against her small frame.

She relaxed into his cool sheets, her thick golden hair spilling across his pillows in a wild mess watching her son explore her body.

Thor stared at his mother spread out on his bed like a feast. Thor moaned softly touching her legs dragging his tongue licking the soft jut of her left hip bone. His mother felt hot to touch. Soothing his tongue he ascended placing soft kisses across her stomach. He groaned tracing the paler stretch marks like lightening across her navel tightening his fingers on her stomach marveling at the image of his mother's belly heavy carrying him inside her womb. He felt his pulse quicken watching his mother's eyes darken gazing at him. He moved up breathing against her rosy nipples drawing out a moan as he covered her pink teats with his hungry mouth. Giving them a slight nip. His cock jumped at her taste. He pulled off to lick the other circling her teat with his tongue teasing her soft flesh delighted at the way she arched her back to follow him. His mother bit her lips making a heavenly sound.

He nipped his way back to lay between her thighs just staring at her delicate folds. Frigga spread her legs wider making his mouth water.Her pussy lips were dark red, swollen with her folds gaping permanently ( from pushing him into the world) offering him a view of her dripping cunt. He dipped his fingers into the velvety heat hissing at how loose and slick her hole was. His mother threw her head back with her eyes closed offering herself to his pleasure.

“ My mother, my life giver..! my Q..Queen.. My slutty whore.” Thor hissed fingering her loose folds making her arch and sob.

Thor lined his cock with her slutty pussy and buried to the root in one punch. Frigga shrieked coming from her son's cock buried deep inside her squirting on his stomach and furry hair. Thor grabbed her ankles thrusting deeper making his balls slap her ass with every thrust. Frigga wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles together to hold him close. Thor ran his hands on her stomach groaning watching the movement of his cock pressed against her womb making him see stars. He pulled out thrusting harder. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as he thrust roughly into the old queen making her beg and moan for more. 

Frigga pulled her son down and moved with every thrust. He kissed her fucking as deep into her body as he could devouring her slutty mouth. He fucked her harder hitting her sweet spot with every thrust making her keen and shout chasing his pleasure. Soon she felt her folds tighten and she came clenching around his cock. Thor fucked her through her orgasm thrusting roughly before pulling out. 

The old queen lay dazed and panting when her son slipped out of her pussy splashing her stomach, breasts and face with his thick seed. Some of it fell on her clit and hair making her cry out scrambling to get his seed inside her hungry pussy. 

Thor pushed his mother away wiping his cock on her bosom with a dark chuckle watching her sob desperately trying to get all his cum into her pussy.

“ Mother, don't struggle. Me, your son, the fruit of your womb will fuck your needy cunt. By the time I am done with you, you will unable to walk for weeks without my seed dripping from both your slutty holes.”

“ You will take everything I give you. I will fuck your slutty womb and fill it with my sons. I will keep you naked and heavy with my bastards till the end of time. I will allow our sons to use your loose holes.” 

Frigga whimpered spreading her pussy lips with her fingers like an offering, “ Please.. Thor ..! fuck your mother and fi..ll her slutty womb with ...Oh! Ngghh... grand children. Keep me filled with your royal seed.” 

Thor had her on her front with her ass high in the air. He shoved into her, his heavy balls hitting her ass smacking her ass cheeks with his big hands until they are red and lovely. Frigga came with a scream squirting her juices before going boneless. Her son was bigger than before. She lay limply while her son used her hole thrusting deeper; his hands gripping her hips holding her in place. 

“ Beg for my cock. Tell me how good it feels inside your loose pussy.” said Thor groping her ass before raining down smacks leaving her whimpering mess.

“ T...Th.. Thor. Biiiggg! Ughhh... Oh.” she cried babbling into the sheets.

Thor thrust roughly deeper and deeper feeling her walls tighten around him gripping his cock. He used his fingers to rub her clit making her shiver and hiss. His mother bucked her hips meeting his thrusts drawing him deeper and deeper until his cock kissed the entrance of her womb. The thought of emptying himself in her womb made his pace stutter tightening his heavy balls. He thrust pounding her cunt roughly before stilling and cumming deep into the womb (that birthed him) swallowing his cock squeezing him dry of his royal seed. His other hand rubbed her pucker before pressing his thumb into the tight heat getting his mother off. They both fell asleep with his cock inside her pussy.

Thor woke up to the sound of a beak hitting his window. He pulled his half hard cock from his mother's loose pussy before going to let Huggin in. He read the message of his queen loki giving birth to his heir with a burst of laughter.

He went back to his bed running his hands over his mother's plump ass cheeks marveling at how he gained a kingdom, an heir and a fuck toy in a single night.

He rubbed his royal seed on her loose folds slowing pushing his seed into her ruined pussy. He rummaged for his royal seal in the bed side table. He fed the royal seed into her loose pussy pushing it deeper inch by inch until it refused to budge. The thought of his mother squirming at Odin's funeral with his seed in her pussy was enough for his cock to stiffen. He turned the sleeping queen groping her meaty tits liking the way her skin glowed covered in his spend grinding his cock into her thigh.

He planned to send for Eir for a nursing potion in the morning for his heir to nurse on his slut's teats.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone one interested to writing/ reading a young Thor groomed by his father and Laufey into a perfect fuck toy.A long detailed smutty story of Thor's begining and journey into to a slut. plzz comment.


End file.
